In the past, various packaging systems have been provided, however they do not provide as lightweight and economical packaging arrangement as needed. The weight of the system and the materials used in the system often determine a particular missile system to which the packaging arrangement can be used and further, when used with a liquid propellant system as desired here, the expulsion of that liquid propellant requires a source of pressure.
With the above needs in mind, it is an object of this invention to provide a compact, lightweight and relatively economical gas expulsion arrangement.
Another object of this invention is to provide a composite arrangement in which a minimal amount of metal structure is used in the arrangement.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an expulsion arrangement that produces a structure that can withstand relatively high pressures without unwanted leakage.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.